1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a dehydrogenation device. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a dehydrogenation device comprising a proton conductor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among proton conducting solid electrolytes, many perovskite proton conducting oxides have been reported which are expressed by the compositional formula AB1-xB′xO3-δ. Herein, A is an alkaline-earth metal; B is a tetravalent group 4 transition metal element, or Ce, which is a tetravalent lanthanoid element; B′ is a trivalent group 3 or group 13 element; and O is oxygen. x is a mole fraction of the B′ element with which the B element is substituted, satisfying 0<x<1.0. δ is a value representing oxygen deficiencies or oxygen excesses. The fundamental construction of a perovskite structure will later be briefly described with reference to the drawings.
Nature materials Vol 9 (October 2010) 846-852 discloses oxides of a perovskite structure. The oxides described in Nature materials Vol 9 (October 2010) 846-852 have the compositional formula BaZr1-xYxO3-δ or the compositional formula BaCe1-xYxO3-δ. In these oxides, A is barium (Ba); B is Zr or Ce; and B′ is Y.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-23404 discloses a proton conducting film of a perovskite structure. The proton conducting film described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-23404 has the chemical formula AL1-XMXO3-α. A is an alkaline-earth metal. L is one or more kinds of elements selected from cerium, titanium, zirconium, and hafnium. M is one or more kinds of elements selected from neodymium, gallium, aluminum, yttrium, indium, ytterbium, scandium, gadolinium, samarium, and praseodymium. Herein, X is the mole fraction of an M element with which the L element is substituted, where a is an atomic ratio of oxygen deficiencies. In the proton conducting film described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-23404, 0.05<X<0.35, and 0.15<α<1.00.
A solid polymer membrane having proton conductivity is also known. Japanese Patent Publication No. 4789949 discloses obtaining a hydrogen-rich gas from a reformed gas using such a solid polymer membrane. A hydrogen gas draws an attention as a fuel of a fuel cell and as a clean energy source.
In addition, known is a technique in which hydrogen is stored and transported in the form of an organic hydride through hydrogenation of an aromatic hydrocarbon compound. Hydrogen is picked up from the organic hydride through dehydrogenation of the organic hydride. As just described, the dehydrogenation technique of the organic hydride has been researched.